


On taking revenge on your parents

by princePabloRamirez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUJI, Hook-Up, House Party, M/M, TeruShira is mentioned, Terushima isn't cheating it's an open relationship!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princePabloRamirez/pseuds/princePabloRamirez
Summary: Yuuji has the house all for himself and a little latent hatred for his parents. Nothing much really, just enough to decide to completely trash the house in their absence.He only wishes that he could get laid at the same time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	On taking revenge on your parents

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'd rather be Yuuji or a small mouse to be able to watch from a hole in the wall while eating cheese.

Yuuji is just a little drunk.

It could be worse. He only took a few shots, sipped on Futakuchi’s beer when he wasn’t looking. It definitely could be worse, he’s just light-headed. Instead of drinking more vodka than coke or having drinking contests like he usually does, he spent his time cuddling and making out with a drunk Kenjirou on his bed. He wishes they would have done a little more than licking tongues and exchanging spit, but Kenjirou was definitely too out of it for fucking him. He wasn’t even getting hard and ended up pushing him away because he was feeling nauseous.

Yuuji is pretty fucking horny and it’s not a little dry-humping and getting groped by a few hot guys that’s going to satisfy him. What even is the point of getting all dolled up if it’s not to be bend over the nearest surface? He’s not wearing a slinky cocktail dress just because it’s making his ass look great.

New goal now that his boyfriend is passed out on his bed from drinking too much gin: get to the kitchen and mix some strong alcohols in a tall glass with a little bit of pop. Then get seriously smashed in every possible way.

It’s considerably busy and sweaty in the living room, but Yuuji did invite everyone he had the number of. And maybe asked all of them to also bring a couple of friends. What did he tell them again? Ah yes, ‘looking to trash my parents’ house, need help asap’. Considering the fact that last time he saw Bobata and Futamata they were playing golf with his mom’s stupidly expensive sculptures, everything is going according to plan. Except for the part where he’s getting fucked into the mattress.

There’s a bowl of punch on the kitchen table, but it doesn’t look great. Quite the opposite even, which is something coming from someone who willingly drank pond water for a few bucks. It doesn’t matter, he can make his very own cocktail with the bottles lying around, eye the quantities and throw whatever fruit juice he finds on that.

Yuuji is taking a sip from a bottle of tequila when he feels a hand on the back of his thigh, feeling him under his very short dress.

“Where were you princess? ‘Was looking for you.” It shouldn’t be fair being able to growl like that in his ear, mouth so close to his neck. He’s already melting a little.

He couldn’t have asked for better than Miya Atsumu kneading his ass with one hand, holding his hips with the other one. They’re just so big, he could crush him any day, turn him into his little bitch easily. Anything for a guy that hot.

“‘Putting Kenjirou to bed. Not gonna lie, I feel a little lonely now.” Yuuji just has to push his ass out to rub against his crotch, arching his back nicely. Atsumu hums appreciatively, grips his hips harder to keep him as close as can be. Oh yes, that’s good, that’s great. Perfect even.

He slides his hands higher under his dress and pulls it out of the way, strokes the lace of his panties before sliding his fingers under. Yuuji is chuckling dumbly, likes the feeling of calloused skin on him. There’s no shame in bending a little more forward, gliding his legs a little more apart. He almost drops the bottle of tequila still in his hand when Atsumu slips a finger in him.

Fingering before the party was a good idea. Definitely.

“Man, your fingers are so thick…” Yuuji is rocking back on it and he whines in disappointment when the forefinger is immediately taken out of him. He tries turning around but is forced down by a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got bigger than that for you.” Atsumu slams his pelvis hard against his to emphasize his point, forcing a broken moan out of Yuuji. He grinds his dick against his ass, makes sure he can feel it. It’s almost painful to not submit yet. “Wait, wait, not here. I’ve got a better place.”

Atsumu finally lets him stand up and turn around. He is so incredibly hot now that Yuuji can really look at him. He pulls down on his dress and slicks his hair back. He must look like a complete mess, but it really doesn’t matter if it means he’s getting plowed by a hunk like that in a few seconds. “I would have thought ya were into exhibitionism.”

“I am, I am, but nobody’s been in my parent’s room yet.” Atsumu smiles and follows him out of the kitchen. “What is taking revenge on your parents without making their bed sheets crusty with cum, right?” Ah, great minds think alike it seems.

Yuuji pushes through the crowd in the living room as fast as he can with his dress on, Atsumu on his heels. There are fewer people upstairs and the bass makes the floor shake. It’s beating all over him too, in his face and his chest. It doesn’t even make him feel sick.

He lets himself fall on his parents’ bed, hitting softly the mattress, and the door audibly closes.

“Your parents have the worst taste in home design.” Yuuji focuses for a second on the horrendous painting taking two-third of the wall right in front of him, but he stops caring very quickly when Atsumu decides to take off his shirt.

He has a nice four-pack, good pecs, and a dark happy trail disappearing in his pants. Can someone really be that insanely hot? His skin is shiny from sweat, but it makes him look just that much more good. Yuuji wouldn’t be against licking it off. He really needs to get his number into Miya’s phone, just if one day after some intense practice he needs someone to press their face against his armpits and suck his cock like some desperate slut.

“Take off your panties.” Even without those dark eyes on him, without that commanding tone, Yuuji would have gladly obeyed. Being bossed around makes him shiver and his cock drip with precum. He fumbles with his dress in eagerness, sits up to slip his panties off and throw them on the floor. The front is already a little sticky, but he couldn’t be more focused on Atsumu and the nice bulge in his pants.

Atsumu slaps the inside of his thigh, keeps his hand just far enough from his dick for it to be frustrating. “That’s a good girl. Get on all four.” Yuuji complies happily, rolls on his stomach to raise his ass in the air. He really can’t help looking over his shoulder to admire the view.

Atsumu tugs down on his pants to take out his dick. It’s the nicest thing he has ever seen, so thick, so long, with a fat vein running down the side. Oh yes, he needs to suck that next, he’ll probably choke a whole lot but he’s sure that Atsumu will help him take it fully if a little forcefully. There’s nothing he loves more than blowing. He could spend all day warming cock and getting face-fucked, that would be the life.

A hand is holding his nape, but the grasp is still lax. “You should see yourself, drooling all over the bed just for dick. What a whore.” Yuuji hopes that licking his teeth and shaking his ass makes it plenty obvious that yes, he’s incredibly horny.

Atsumu slips his fingers in him and spreads them without meeting any resistance. He can take him right now already. “You’re so loose. D’you really think a worn-out fleshlight like you is of any use?”

“Please, daddy, I’ll feel good I swear, fuck me please..!” The hand forces him face down into the mattress, pins him down like some kind of misbehaving dog. Yuuji is hard and never against begging. “You fucking slut… Don’t ya ever get ashamed of the shit coming out of your mouth?”

He tries answering but it’s impossible when he is held like that by the neck, the pressure increasing significantly. “I don’t care. From now on you keep your mouth shut except if I’m asking, got it?” Yes, yes, he nods as best as he can, which isn’t a lot.

Atsumu’s hand is back on his ass, pulling on one of his cheeks to get a good look at his hole. He leans forward, spits and slides his broad fingers inside him again, four in one go. Even for him, it’s a little too much, makes him wince, but soon enough he’ll be accustomed to it. He just has to breathe deeply and focuses on the big hand on his nape. Atsumu isn't making any effort to pleasure him, to make this a little less uncomfortable by prodding around in the hope of hitting his prostate. He goes fast and it’s not a little spit that’s going to make this more pleasurable.

It’s painful and it’s good, it’s good, it’s good.

Atsumu pulls on his hair, takes his fingers out of his abused hole. “I do hope you’re into being rawed because I don’t have a condom.” “Ah- yes, use me… I’m your cumdump daddy.” For a second he thinks that he’s going to end up again face-first into the sheets while being scolded, but Atsumu hums pleasantly and slaps his ass. “Good girl.” That makes his cock throb and he’s already so painfully hard. Yes, he’s a good girl, he’s going to take all of daddy’s seed.

Next thing Yuuji knows, he’s being impaled on that sweet, sweet dick. His eyes roll far back into his skull as he is being split up, all the air pushed out of his lungs by Atsumu’s powerful thrust. He doesn’t really have the time to register just how good it feels being so unbearably full because Atsumu is sliding out and plunging back in, making the bed shake with how hard he’s going. Both of his hands are holding his hips and they’re so warm, so big, they’ll leave bruises on his skin with how strong he is. He just wants to be marked all over, he wants everything he can give him.

There’s no way he can properly think when it feels like he’s taking fire inside out. Atsumu is fucking him like crazy, hitting hard, growling like an angry beast. It’s making him feel so hot, his face is burning. “You love it, don’t ya, you stupid bitch?” Yuuji can try answering, but all that’s leaving his mouth is muffled nonsense when he tries. Feels so fucking good and all he can do is moan loudly, jabbering that he wants more, that he wants harder, that Atsumu is so big it’s turning him insane.

Maybe Yuuji shouts a bit when he rams his fat cock brutally in him and hits his prostate dead on.

He must tighten because Atsumu hisses, his movements more erratic but reaching deeper inside him. It’s too much and he is so full, he’s on the verge of crying. He loves this way too much.

Yuuji gets a hand between his legs to blindly stroke his dick. He’s so hard, so painfully hard, and the pounding doesn’t stop. Atsumu is picking up speed again, groans loudly. The room is filled with the filthy sound of his balls slapping against his ass. He keeps on jerking off, trying to go faster but failing miserably, and his wrist aches already. His whole body is tense, muscles taut and toes curling. He’s so close, just a little more…

It only takes Atsumu pressing his sweaty chest against his back and rolling his hips forwards for Yuuji to come, loud moans muffled by the sheets.

He’s out for a few seconds, but he still somehow can feel that he is being fucked, used like a fleshlight. It’s good, it’s so good just being a dumb hole. He gets back to his senses way too quickly to his liking. It soon starts getting overwhelming, the pressure inside him, Atsumu who keeps slamming into his prostate like his life depends on it, but he’s too spent to do anything about it. Lay down and take it like a good girl.

It thankfully doesn’t take long before he starts cuming, gripping his hips to hold him close, to force him to take his seed. Yuuji is so glad that he doesn’t have to do anything, Atsumu is filling him up without being asked. He stays like that for a second, nice and deep inside of him, before taking his dick out. Yuuji sighs happily, cheek against the sheet. He stays put, doesn’t move, basks in the delicious feeling of cum dripping out of his hole. His whole body feels heavy. The bed sheets and the semen are cooling quickly and he rolls on his back, lazily stretching his arms. His legs are a little stiff and he’s laying in his own cum, but it doesn’t matter right now.

Atsumu is putting his shirt back on, jeans still wide open. It’s too bad, he already tucked his cock back in his underwear, Yuuji didn’t even got to do it for him. Lick it a few times to get it real clean, just to make sure he had got every last drop.

“Man your dick is so good, d’you want my number if you ever need to get it sucked?”

It makes him chuckles, nice and deep, and take his phone out of his pocket. Yes, yes, yes. “You’re such a horny slut.”

“Like everyone isn’t thirsting for your cock.. I’m sure all the girls cheering for you at games are just here to get you to fuck them.”

“They are, but they would cry if I were to do them. Get your number in there.”

Yuuji catches the phone in mid-air, smiling complacently. He’s sure that Atsumu wouldn’t be against a little tears during sex, especially if it’s because his cock is so thick and his thrusts so rough that it’s impossible to keep a straight face. He sits up and hands back the phone. “Thanks for the fuck man, I loved it!”

“I bet you did.”

And just like that, he’s gone, leaving the door open for anyone passing-by to see him, half naked and cum dripping out of his ass. Maybe if he’s lucky enough someone will come in to use him before he even tries to get up and back to the kitchen.

He really hopes, the bed is still a little too clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on my tumblr (https://nykrkoupalki.tumblr.com) if you want to hate with me on the second years!


End file.
